Un agent en probation
by Pikatchoune
Summary: Pre-series Oneshot. Neal a disparu des radars depuis plusieurs mois. Il refait surface à Boston dans une affaire d'arnaque au logement qui a envoyé une quinzaine de pauvres gens dans la rue. Peter n'en revient pas, James Bonds ne s'attaque plus uniquement aux plus riches. A moins que.


**Note de l'auteure :** j'adore imaginer ce qui a pu se passer avant le pilote. J'espère que ça vous fera sourire. White collar et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Enjoy et RR !

\- Patron, on a retrouvé la trace de Caffrey.

L'agent spécial Peter Burke releva la tête du dossier qu'il relisait pour la 50e fois, essayant de trouver un tout petit indice qui le remettrait sur la trace de l'escroc qu'il pourchassait depuis près de trois ans. Cette affaire était devenue une véritable obsession. Il ne connaîtrait le repos que quand James Bonds serait derrière les barreaux.

Même s'il était presque sûr que Neal Caffrey n'était pas une fausse identité, l'agent Burke continuait à utiliser le surnom de son suspect plus souvent qu'à son tour. L'homme avait disparu de la surface de la Terre trois mois plus tôt, après le vol spectaculaire d'un tableau de Fiorentino, _Portrait d'un jeune homme tenant une lettre_. L'œuvre avait disparu de l'institut Smithonian de Washington et avait été remplacée par une copie en chocolat. Les relations entre les États-Unis et l'Angleterre en avaient pâti, puisque la peinture était un prêt de la National Gallery de Londres. Les Britanniques n'avaient que faire d'une copie comestible, fût-elle réalisée dans le meilleur chocolat suisse qui soit.

Aucune piste ne permettait de faire avancer l'enquête, raison pour laquelle Peter Burke était persuadé que Neal Caffrey était derrière le cambriolage. Mais l'instinct d'un agent ne suffirait pas à le faire condamner. Et pour le faire condamner, encore faudrait-il lui mettre la main dessus.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, Jones. Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

\- Caffrey a participé à une arnaque au logement à Boston. Le système est bien rodé. Les victimes ont du mal à payer leur emprunt. Un escroc se présente, et propose un contrat de rachat de l'hypothèque aux conditions très avantageuses. Les habitants ont tellement peur de perdre leur maison qu'ils sautent sur l'occasion. Dans les faits, ils revendent leur bien pour une somme dérisoire et se retrouvent à la rue, sans moyens de se défendre.

\- Et Caffrey en est responsable?

L'agent Burke était déçu. Il pensait que l'escroc qu'il pourchassait avait une certaine conscience. Jusqu'à présent, James Bonds ne s'était attaqué qu'à des personnes qui pouvaient vivre sans ce qu'il leur dérobait. Priver de toit des pauvres gens sans défense, c'était un pas vers une radicalisation du criminel. Il fallait l'arrêter au plus vite.

\- OK, je pars pour Boston, avant que l'oiseau n'ait le temps de s'envoler.

WC*WC*WC

Quelques heures plus tard à peine, l'agent Burke entrait dans les bureaux du FBI à Boston. L'homme chargé de l'enquête l'accueillit avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Je suis l'agent spécial Doug Chapman. J'ai bien peur que vous ne vous soyez déplacés pour rien, Monsieur. L'affaire est résolue et tous les suspects sont en garde à vue.

Peter sentit son cœur se serrer. Après de longs mois de chasse à l'homme, il avait espéré être celui qui arrêterait Caffrey. Une part de lui-même était déçue que le bureau de Boston ait été plus rapide. Son esprit rationnel se disait que l'important était que les criminels soient derrière les barreaux, mais cette voix était timide. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris allait lui manquer. L'agent Chapman continuait son explication.

\- Ils ont poussé les victimes à signer un papier supposé diminuer les mensualités de leur hypothèque. En réalité, le document autorisait le porteur à vendre la maison, ce que nos escrocs se sont empressés de faire à bon prix. Les nouveaux propriétaires sont probablement de bonne foi, il sera pour ainsi dire impossible de faire annuler les ventes, malheureusement.

\- Les quatre suspects ont été arrêtés. C'est un début. Peut-on les voir?

\- Quatre? s'étonna l'agent Chapman. La bande ne comportait que trois membres.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'avez pas arrêté le dénommé Nick Halden.

\- Bien sûr. Nous l'avons arrêté comme les autres pour protéger sa couverture. L'agent Halden a été libéré dès que sa sécurité était assurée. Il a fait un travail incroyable, vous avez de la chance de l'avoir sous vos ordres.

Peter éclata de rire. Il aurait dû se douter que Neal trouverait le moyen de s'en sortir. Se faire passer pour un agent fédéral était certes un crime, mais une idée de génie. Une de plus.

\- Agent Burke, tout va bien? L'agent Chapman le regardait d'un air soucieux.

\- Le FBI n'emploie aucun Agent Halden. Vous avez laissé filer Neal Caffrey, un des plus grands escrocs de l'histoire. Et je suppose qu'il a disparu avec le montant de l'arnaque. Il va falloir reprendre votre enquête. Vous avez les noms des victimes? J'aimerais leur parler.

Doug Chapman était confus. Son coup d'éclat, censé faire avancer sa carrière, venait de lui exploser au visage. Désespéré de se rattraper, il s'empressa de réunir les dix-sept victimes et leur présenta l'agent Burke.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, un des criminels s'est échappé. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour espérer le coincer.

Une photo de Neal apparut alors sur l'écran derrière lui.

\- Cet homme s'appelle Neal Caffrey. Il s'est fait passer pour un agent du FBI pour échapper à la justice. Il a aussi emporté tout l'argent que le gang a obtenu de la vente de vos maisons. Si vous voulez les récupérer, il va falloir nous aider.

Peter fut surpris par l'ampleur du silence qui suivit sa déclaration. Il savait que Neal était doué pour s'attirer les sympathies de ses victimes, mais ces gens avaient tout perdu, ils devraient être prêts à aider le FBI.

\- S'il vous a menacé, reprit Peter, nous pouvons vous protéger. Vous ne risquez rien.

Les membres de l'assemblée se jetèrent des regards tendus. Finalement, une femme d'une trentaine d'années leva le bras.

\- Oui, Madame…?

\- Webb, Vanessa Webb. Je pense parler pour toute l'assemblée. Personne ici ne vous aidera à attraper Nick. Nous lui devons tellement.

Peter n'y comprenait plus rien. Les comptes des arnaqueurs avaient été vidés. L'argent était définitivement perdu, et les maisons revendues. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que toutes les personnes devant lui se retrouvent à la rue.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, Madame Webb.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais Nick a remboursé tous nos emprunts bancaires. Nous avons chacun reçu un avis de notre banque indiquant que nos hypothèques étaient à zéro, le tout accompagné d'un acte de propriété à nos noms. Un compte commun a été ouvert avec un solde de 50'000 dollars pour l'installation d'une place de jeu pour nos enfants. Nick Halden n'est pas un criminel, c'est notre ange gardien.

Un brouhaha s'ensuivit, chacun chantant les louanges de leur sauveur.

\- Nous témoignerons contre les trois personnes qui ont tenté de nous voler, reprit Vanessa, mais nous ne dirons pas un mot sur Nick. Jamais.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Peter. Il ne s'était pas trompé après tout. James Bonds n'était vraiment pas un voleur comme les autres.

WC*WC*WC

De retour à New York, Peter Burke reprit sa routine. Neal Caffrey finirait bien par refaire surface et par commettre une erreur. Un soir où l'agent travaillait tard, son portable se mit à sonner. Il pensait qu'Élisabeth s'impatientait, mais le numéro affiché lui était inconnu.

\- Peter Burke.

\- Bonsoir Peter. Comment s'est passé le voyage à Boston? Désolé de t'avoir manqué, mais j'étais un peu pressé.

\- Caffrey, c'est Agent Burke pour vous. Nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

\- Je me demandais si le FBI avait bien pu appréhender les arnaqueurs de Boston. Ces gens n'ont vraiment aucune conscience.

\- Ils sont en prison et n'en ressortiront pas de sitôt. Nous recherchons toujours le dernier associé. Un certain Nick Halden. Ça vous dit quelque chose?

Un petit rire lui répondit.

\- Jamais entendu ce nom, mais je serais attentif à l'avenir.

\- Ce Nick Halden est un drôle d'oiseau. Il aurait pu disparaître avec le montant de l'arnaque, mais au lieu de ça, il a utilisé l'argent pour permettre aux victimes de rester chez elles. Je me demande comment il s'y est pris et pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais eu un endroit bien à lui, et qu'il comprend mieux que les autres l'importance du _Home sweet home_. Et peut-être que de voir de pauvres gens tout perdre le met hors de lui, un peu comme vous, agent Burke.

\- Ça n'explique pas comment il s'y est pris.

\- En théorie, j'imagine qu'il a utilisé quelques-uns de ses alias pour racheter les maisons à ses complices. Ensuite, il lui suffisait de gagner la confiance du gang pour pouvoir gérer le compte contenant l'argent et réutiliser le montant pour payer les dettes des habitants du quartier. Il lui restait alors juste assez pour payer les frais de notaire pour faire don des propriétés aux familles qui y vivaient. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition.

\- Mais pourquoi se faire passer pour un agent du FBI? c'était plutôt risqué.

\- Il a dû trouver ça amusant, je présume. Et c'était la seule façon de s'assurer que les méchants finissent en prison. Le bureau de Boston n'est pas aussi efficace que celui de New York, agent Burke.

\- Assumer l'identité d'un agent est un crime fédéral.

\- Si je croise la route de Monsieur Halden un jour où l'autre, je ne manquerai pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Le silence se fit sur la ligne. Peter fut le premier à le briser.

\- Ce que tu as fait à Boston, Neal, c'était plus que de permettre d'arrêter des criminels. Tu as sauvé ces familles. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'envoyer en prison.

\- Je sais... Bonne nuit, Peter.

\- Au revoir, Neal.

Peter resta pensif pendant de longues minutes après que l'escroc eut raccroché. Neal Caffrey restait un mystère, un puzzle impossible à résoudre. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas changé. Il ne s'était pas transformé en monstre prêt à s'attaquer aux plus faibles. Et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. La chasse pouvait continuer.


End file.
